


Buggy D. Clown

by preciousghouls



Series: Crack Treated Seriously [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: (kind of), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crack Treated Seriously, Dom/sub, Interchangable abo genders, Knotting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: Shanks is one of the Yonkou, and he’s been nothing but Alpha ever since. But in the face of Buggy D. Clown, his breath comes in pants and he grows wet with slick. For Alpha Buggy, Shanks is an Omega.Takes place a few months after the Paramount War.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Series: Crack Treated Seriously [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884925
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	Buggy D. Clown

**Author's Note:**

> Universe where everyone is born with abo genes and gender is interchangeable depending on the power dynamic with your partner. Can be willing or a forced change from battle. What a convenient universe for our great buggy d. clown!!
> 
> Writing heartfelt OP is proving extraordinarily difficult so I escape by writing smut, which always ends up being posted first. Ugh, why can’t writing one piece ships be easier goda!!

Shanks knew he would be teased mercilessly once he and his crew were alone again. Seeing Buggy for the first time in twenty two years had an even bigger effect on him than he’d thought. He looked even more beautiful than Shanks had imagined, commanding some of the toughest Impel Down prisoners without so much as breaking a sweat.

Buggy had oozed Alpha dominance, and it’d pushed at Shank’s buttons. He’d played a trick on his old friend in hopes of regaining some of his control, but Buggy had come right at him when he found out, yelling like he was on equal footing. No, on  _ higher  _ footing. It made Shanks feel in a way he hadn’t in a long time. His hole twitched as it grew slick with desire for the Alpha before him, surprising Shanks.

Only the combined imminent threat of the Marines and Blackbeard had kept him standing tall when all he wanted was to bury his face in Buggy’s neck and inhale his scent. The familiar scent of a man he knew, now filled with masculinity that had come with age. He couldn’t help but extend an invitation to Buggy to board his ship as they left, but the pirate had been adamant about staying with his men.

“That’s fine too, but at least let me come with you? For the ease of an old friend’s mind, Buggy.” He’d tried for a placating smile, and Buggy had grumbled a non-committal answer that he took as affirmation.

And that was exactly what had happened. Shanks, after ending the era-changing war, had followed after Buggy on his ship like an affectionate puppy. He was hard throughout the entire journey, which was hardly appropriate but inevitable. He stayed long enough to ensure Buggy was safely on an island – of course he was, the Alpha held unimaginable strength – and left to meet the broken Whitebeard Pirates.

They’d just lost their Alpha and father, and would need the comfort of someone who understood their loss and could be strong for them. Shanks was what they needed, and he’d be there for the family of mourning Omegas for as long as they needed. He just couldn’t keep his mind off the one man he could be Omega for too.

+

After a particularly rough day, Shanks decided to  _ accidentally _ make his way to the island where he knew Buggy resided. Not that it was a secret; the man was now a newly appointed Shichibukai who made his every action known to the world. While doing as such could easily be a sign of stupidity, he believed Buggy had his reasons for being in the New World.

Shanks? Well, he certainly wasn’t above using his title for a little personal pleasure, especially one he hadn’t had a taste of in ages. 

“I’m just passing by and decided on a whim to visit your Captain. I mean no harm,” he declared with both arms raised on either side of his head. While he’d reeled in his Haki, Shanks was still impressed that none of them so much as flinched. They came at him all at once, knocking and pinning him down. He was tied in tight ropes, and led to Buggy’s room. “You can wait for Captain Buggy just like that!” one of the men had exclaimed before they left him, each returning to the duties Buggy had left them. 

Shanks found himself a comfortable spot on the expensive looking bed. The room was very…  _ Buggy,  _ red and blue prominent in the furniture. And the smell. Shanks was overwhelmed by the scent of the Alpha in the room, enveloping him from all directions. He grew hard, and his breaths came quicker. Shanks tested against his bindings, and was surprised when they held. With Gryphon confiscated and a single arm, there was only one thing he could think of to do.

He molded his body into soft sheets that served as a poor substitute for Buggy’s embrace. Shanks began rutting against the sheets, stifling one man’s name into the pillow that smelled of him. Gods, he hadn’t been this hard for years.

The door burst open. “Shanks, it better not be you–”

The scent of power and Alpha intensified tenfold. Shanks came hard in his pants with a shout as he felt his hole leak in response. Yes,  _ this _ was what he had wanted. To feel himself become Omega. He rolled onto his side and grinned at a gaping, shambled Buggy as though he hadn’t just had one of the best orgasms of his life. “Hey, Buggy. How’ve you been?”

One of Buggy’s hands locked the door behind him as irritation and surprise rolled off the Alpha in waves. “Don’t  _ how’ve you been  _ me, Shanks! You barge into my territory, and then I find you coming in your pants on my bed?”

Shanks winced. When Buggy said it like that, it did seem a little… premature. He’d rutted like he was a teenager again, and had found pleasure in it. He couldn’t meet Buggy’s eyes as he said, “I’m sorry, Buggy. Your scent set me off.”

“My scent?” Buggy sounded incredulous.

Shanks’ smile was sheepish. “Yeah. Your Alpha set off my Omega. Literally.”

“Ohhh?” Buggy’s eyes narrowed as he assessed the situation with renewed interest. It made Shanks’ cock twitch with interest, even though he just came. How could it not? Buggy’s stare made him hot. “Are you Omega now, Shanks?”

He flushed, somewhat shy at being called Omega. His body seemed to approve, though, more slick gushing out of his hole. Feeling naughty, he waggled his brows cheekily. “Yeah. I’m here as your Omega prisoner, Buggy.”

Buggy grinned then, an evil grin that promised action as his limbs reattached themselves. “Show me, then. Show me your submission.”

He was asking for Shanks’ throat. It was all within his expectations, and he readily bared his throat for the Alpha in show of submission, heart pounding in his chest. Buggy roughly pulled Shanks to him and closed his teeth around his flesh, biting hard enough to draw blood.

“ _ Buggy, _ ” Shanks gasped. He was so wet, he almost felt embarrassed. He had been rising in power for so many years, he had forgotten what it was like to be at the mercy of another. There were a few close calls with Mihawk when he’d been borderline Beta, but even then he hadn’t relented, and neither had Hawk-Eyes. Now? He was willingly Omega for the most deserving Alpha he knew.

Buggy leaned back and huffed smugly at his teeth marks, which throbbed with pain and need. He pushed against Shanks’ chest with strength, and the Omega couldn’t have stopped himself from falling backward onto the bed. He was achingly hard again, and desperate for this man to bring him release.

“Spread your legs,” Buggy demanded. The power in his voice made Shanks tremble and he did as he was told. He knew his pants had to be soaked, and he was grateful he’d chosen to wear black, so it wouldn’t be obvious visually.

Detached hands ripped his pants, instantly revealing his naked cheeks. “Really, Shanks? Commando? Were you looking forward to being fucked that bad?”

Shanks squirmed, ashamed. He’d started going commando when he realised he was unlikely to ever present as an Omega to another ever again. How wrong he’d been, and how arrogant he must seem to Buggy now. “I couldn’t hold back once I saw you,” he admitted. “My hole can’t help from dripping for you, Buggy.”

Those words turned Buggy on more than he could imagine. Oh, how badly he’d longed for these words from Shanks’ mouth? The man had finally seen the power of the great Captain Buggy after all the years they’d spent apart, and now the Yonkou Alpha was presenting Omega for him. He slid a finger across his crack, pleased when Shanks moaned for him. Elated when his finger came away soaked with slick.

He brought the proof of Shanks’ arousal to the man’s lips. “Taste yourself, Shanks. I bet your Omega tastes different after all those years of playing Alpha.”

Buggy pushed and Shanks opened, lips wrapping around his finger in a way that made it clear he was experienced in the art of sucking. He pulled his finger free and wiped the spit across Shanks’ cheek in a display of dominance. The Omega would pay for taunting him. “Describe how you taste.”

“Sweet,” Shanks answered, voice thick with lust. “Thick and sweet like strawberry jam. And a little spice of lingering Alpha, but mainly just hot because it’s all for you.”

The Alpha growled in response, a sound Shanks was not used to hearing directed at him. From Buggy, it sounded incredibly possessive and slick inducing. “Damn straight you’re wet for me, Shanks. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll wish you’re always an Omega.”

“Always an Omega for  _ you _ , Buggy.” Shanks meant every word. He couldn’t imagine it any other way. His Alpha would always make way for his Omega when it came to Buggy. His entire being longed to serve this man, and in exchange trusting him to give Shanks what he needed.

Buggy shuddered, feeling incredibly powerful at the moment. It wasn’t just about a strong Alpha presenting Omega for him, not even a Yonkou, but it was the knowledge that this was  _ Shanks _ that made everything much more meaningful. His once equal, now lying underneath him, wearing Buggy’s mark and saying the words straight out of his sweetest dreams.

Oh, crap. What if this was all a dream? He pinched and slapped his cheeks, but Shanks was still on his bed, now looking up at him with an amused expression that felt real. But could it really be this sudden, this easy? He briefly recalled advice about taking things to the extreme in a way he wouldn’t be able to do in reality. So he spread an asscheek, revealing a tight pink pucker, and shoved two gloved fingers inside Shanks without warning.

“Buggy!” Shanks threw his head back and yelled, hole spasming around his fingers. “Oh fuck, Buggy!”

Bloody hell, Shanks was tight. Buggy pushed on, forcing a third finger to join the tight fit of Shanks’ stretched opening. The Omega cried out, massive amounts of slick pouring out of him as his body tried to compensate for the pain he must be feeling. “Buggy, slow down! Goddamn, it hurts–”

Instead of triumph, Buggy felt a twinge of guilt at Shanks’ pained voice. That’s how he knew this wasn’t a dream. All three fingers popped out of Shanks in shock, and the man cried out again. Buggy winced, leaning forward to pepper the man with apologetic kisses as his fingers massaged the red, puffy hole. It spasmed with Shanks’ each breath, trying to collapse on itself.

Shanks gave a shaky laugh, and Buggy saw that his cock had softened from the brief albeit rough treatment. “Fuck, that was… unexpected.”

“Sorry,” Buggy muttered with a frown. His hand caressed Shanks’ cheek and the Omega leaned into it, nuzzling and offering easy forgiveness. “I was convinced this was just something I’m dreaming up.”

Shanks wriggled his butt, a teasing glint in his eyes. “By  _ this _ , you can’t possibly be referring to a Yonkou tied up and presenting Omega for you on your bed?”

“That’s exactly it and you know it.” Buggy punished Shanks with a hard pinch of his nipples poking through his thin shirt. The man arched his back with a surprised shout that sounded like gold to Buggy’s ears.

“Needy Omega,” the Alpha taunted. Two could play at that game.

“Need to feel your Alpha cock in my ass soon.”

Buggy’s throat went dry, erection straining against his pants, throbbing with the need to be buried inside this Omega. “You sure you’re still good to go?” he croaked.

“Good to go? Oh please. Buggy, I’ve had to make do with toys since I saw you at Marineford. I was wet for you even then. Wanted so badly to present for you.”

Buggy leaned back in shock. “You were  _ wet for me during the war? _ ”

“Yeah. I saw you and started dripping slick. Took all my willpower to keep my Alpha on the surface. Had to fuck myself with a dildo later to cool down. Wanted you inside me since.”

_ Wow.  _ The war was months ago. Shanks had been wanting him for that long? As an Omega? His index finger probed at the wet entrance again. Shanks rolled his hips in invitation, and Buggy slipped it into the wet heat. The Omega’s mouth fell open, eyes filling with undisguised lust.

Shanks looked beautiful. “You like that, Shanks? Like my finger in your ass?”

“Yes,” Shanks breathed. He was still a little sore, but Buggy was gentle now, even teasing. The extra burn felt like a bonus, made him feel even better. He yearned for more. “Buggy, give me another finger.”

He obliged immediately, working a second digit inside. It felt so good to be stretched open after so long. Shanks rocked back against the fingers, softly moaning his pleasure. Being an Alpha certainly had its perks, but he’d missed this; being an Omega giving up control, handing the reins to another person while he sat back and enjoyed the ride.

Shanks panted Buggy’s name like a prayer. In a way, Buggy seemed like his salvation in the moment. This time, when a third digit pushed inside, Shanks was more than ready for it, even fucking himself on them. “I missed this feeling so much,” he admitted in a rushed breath.

“What, being Omega?”

Shanks let his eyes fall shut as the fingers crooked and found his prostate. “Yessss. I miss submitting to a strong Alpha.” There had been next to none ever since he’d entered the New World. No one on his crew even dared to think of their captain presenting Omega, and it was their unwavering belief in his Alpha had led them this far. Ever since that clash with Blackbeard that left his face with a scar, Shanks had decided Alpha was what he had to  _ be _ .

Then there was Buggy. “You think that Alpha is me?”

He opened his eyes, staring right into Buggy’s. “Yes, Buggy. My Alpha had retreated for my Omega once it sensed you. It wants you to mount me.”

“Mount you,” Buggy repeated, as though the words were foregin to his ears.

“Yes… Your power...” Shanks shuddered as he recalled the way he had produced slick for the first time in more than a decade just from a few minutes in Buggy’s presence. “I want to feel it unleashed inside me.”

Buggy’s breath caught. Shanks had just offered himself to be knotted. It was usually reserved as a form of reward and punishment after a brutal battle between two Alphas, its main purpose to allow the victorious Alpha to exert his dominance on the defeated Omega. Rumors had it that once an Omega took an Alpha’s knot, they would always present Omega the same way the victor would always be Alpha in each other’s presence. Buggy had never heard of someone willingly presenting Omega, let alone ask for a knot.

He removed his fingers, but kept his eyes on the way the hole remained slightly agape, waiting for something to fill it. “Why don’t you present your ass to me then, Shanks? I’d love to show you  _ exactly _ how much power I have.”

The Omega trembled with want. A cock inside him, after so long, showing him his place. With little difficulty, Shanks rolled himself onto his stomach and opened his legs. The position was just a little awkward while he was bound, but otherwise it did its job of making him feel exposed and vulnerable. His clothes were ripped by Buggy’s impatient hands, but Shanks paid them no heed. There was a reason why he tended to dress casually.

Shanks ended up being fully naked and dripping wet, while Buggy remained fully clothed and seemingly in control of himself. In control of the whole situation. The contrast made Shanks leak yet again. His hole twitched to expel the overflowing liquid, and he felt it run down his thighs, and was sure the sheets were stained with his slick.

The tip of Buggy’s cock pressed against the wet entrance. Shanks waited with short, eager pants for the breach he knew was coming. An Alpha cock was easily thicker and larger than three fingers. He would be stretched like his first time all over again, and he craved it.

Buggy pushed. Shanks pushed back. The crown slipped inside him, and he groaned his pleasure. Buggy kept pushing, filling Shanks with patient but definite movements. Slick eased the passage, but for someone as out of practice as he was, it still felt like he was being split in two. He couldn’t control his muscles as they spasmed in a futile attempt to eject the painful invasion.

“Take me in, Shanks,” Buggy ordered through gritted teeth. It wasn’t easy for him either, to go as slowly as he did when Shanks clamped around him like a vice grip. “Open your Omega body for the Alpha cock you asked for.”

Yes, Shanks had asked for it, hadn’t he? Buggy was just giving him what he asked for. He was Omega. His body was wired to be fucked by an Alpha. He just needed to shut down the Alpha in his mind and give in to his body’s desire. Buggy kept pushing, and Shanks briefly wondered if there was an end to the length of his cock. Finally, finally, he bottomed out. Shanks felt it, the press of the Alpha’s heavy ball sacs against his ass.

Buggy rolled his hips, just a slight movement, stimulating the stiff muscles of Shanks’ anal walls. The Omega whimpered. “Buggy…”

The Alpha chuckled behind him. “An Alpha cock in your virgin hole feels amazing, doesn’t it?”

Shanks’ slit spurted precum. He was no virgin, but when Buggy said that, he felt like one. He was a tight virgin who was being fucked in the ass for the very first time by an Alpha. He tried raising his hips in invitation. “So amazing,” he rasped when that minor shift of position made him feel like the cock reached deeper.

Buggy pulled out, painfully slow. Then pushed back in at the same, agonising speed. “I’m going to split that virgin ass of yours wide open, Shanks. And you  _ will  _ be wet for my cock.”

As if on command, Shanks leaked. He nodded as he panted and struggled, wanting to feel more. Harder. Faster. “Fuck me,” he croaked. “Fuck my wet, virgin hole.”

Be careful what you wish for, because the pleasure might just kill you. Buggy started a steady rhythm of thrusts with the sole purpose of molding Shanks’ hole into the perfect sheath for the Alpha’s cock. It was demeaning and  _ hot _ , and Shanks willed his body to obey.

He felt every push, every press against his inner walls, loosening him enough until Buggy could finally thrust without the death grip on his dick. That was when the fucking really began, Buggy slamming into him to take his pleasure. Shanks was a willing participant, cock and hole dripping as he gasped and moaned. 

Nerves lit up within him as Buggy hit all the sweet spots that he'd long forgotten. Stars burst in his vision when Buggy snarled at him and shoved his face into the bedsheets. Shanks had offered submission, and Buggy was fucking him into his role. He felt so good.  _ So good _ –

The fullness was gone, in its place an emptiness that could've killed Shanks right there and then. He cried out, hips shoving backward in search of the cock that belonged inside him. It wasn't there. Where was the Alpha cock? Shanks growled with frustration, and got a harsh slap on his ass for his insolence.  _ Fuck.  _ He'd reverted back to his Alpha instincts, just lurking beneath the surface.

Buggy rolled him onto his back, spreading his legs to get a good look at Shanks’ dripping cock and gaping hole. The Omega was leaking more than ever, trying to entice the Alpha into fucking him. “Buggy… Put your cock. Back inside me.”

“Call me Alpha,” Buggy ordered with a growl. The word was a form of verbal admission, a recognition that Shanks was Omega and addressing an Alpha.

“Alpha,” he said immediately. The word rolled off his tongue naturally just like  _ Buggy _ , as though the two words were synonymous. “Alpha, please.”

“Beg me for it.”

Buggy wasn’t holding back on him at all. He was tearing Shanks apart, and he was succeeding. Shanks tossed his pride to the wind and begged, his Alpha shoved into a cage. “Please, Alpha. Please put your cock back in my ass and use me until you come. Let me pleasure you that way, please. This Omega is yours to use.”

The Alpha gave an appreciative groan, sliding his full girth back inside Shanks. “Your hole is amazing, Shanks. Such a pity you always have to keep up the image as this strong, dominant Alpha. In reality you’re still that Omega from Captain Roger’s ship, aren’t you? You still need a strong hand to put you in your place, a thick cock filling your empty ass.”

_ Yes, yes, yes. _ That described Shanks’ plight perfectly. He had thought he was ready to become a captain of his own ship when he did, but he depended on his Alpha First Mate more often than not. But he couldn’t be weak in front of his crew, or it’d be insulting to their respect for him. Here with Buggy who he’d known back when they were kids, he could be the same Omega he was back then. 

Buggy slapped his chest hard, over his pecs. “Answer me.”

Hadn’t he? He thought he did, but it was hard to tell if he’d said the words. “Yes, Alpha. I’m still that Omega. My hole always aches for an Alpha cock. Feels so good to finally be slick!”

“Slick  _ for me _ ,” Buggy added.

“For you, Buggy,” Shanks agreed without any hint of teasing, needing too badly to be fucked and knotted. He slammed himself back on the fat cock that stretched him more than anything had the last time he’d submitted, wanting to memorise this feeling for life and after death. His abused rim protested his action, but Shanks’ desire was in control now. And Buggy was in control of that. Shanks came untouched from the sheer domination in the way he was handled.

Buggy didn’t falter for half a second. He simply fucked Shanks right through his orgasm, prolonging it with every stab to his sensitive prostate. The Omega sobbed as he kept spurting while his hole was being rammed without mercy. Buggy’s cock seemed to feel thicker and bigger with every thrust. 

As the growing stretch turned into a slow burn, Shanks realised the Alpha was preparing to knot. He moaned, loud and needy, desperate for it to happen. Their fucking turned animalistic, Buggy pounding into him without any regard for his well-being. He was fucked at a punishing pace, the way a traditional knotting was meant to be done. This was a punishment, but also a reward. The Omega Shanks had been conquered, albeit through a willing surrender, and now the Alpha would let the world know he was victorious.

The knot suddenly burst inside him, and his inner passage struggled to accommodate the forced intrusion. It was a tough fit, considering how his hole had tightened over the years as Shanks remained Alpha. But it opened, little by little, accepting the knot deeper inside each time, fighting it at every thrust. He felt it when it finally caught, expanding fully and locking inside him.

Shanks screamed in pleasure as hot liquid flooded his walls. Buggy was marking his spoils with his Alpha seed! He felt his body absorb Buggy’s semen greedily. Now, it would always remember Buggy as a worthy Alpha who had dominated and knotted him to stake his rightful claim. The knowledge both pleased and aroused him, and in response his body decided to produce a healthy amount of slick around Buggy’s knot.

“Forever Omega to Alpha Buggy,” Shanks moaned, admitting his eternal submission.

“Forever Alpha to Omega Shanks,” Buggy acknowledged, then pumped his hips a few times before his slit shot a second load of cum into his ass. This one was there to stay, tangible evidence that would remind Shanks of his Omega status for as long as his Alpha would demand of him. He clenched once and felt warm to his core, Buggy’s power flowing through his veins.

Gods, so much  _ power _ . Shanks trembled. It felt as though he was in a face-off where he was a small inexperienced boy while his opponent was a veteran. He didn’t think he could manage to summon a shred of his Haki the way he was now; completely fucked out and feeling nothing but submission for Buggy.

Fingers traced his stretched rim where they were joined, and pressed against his muscles. “Wow. I can feel my knot inside you,” Buggy sounded smug and pleased. “You’re filled to the brim with my mark.”

“Yeah,” Shanks agreed, because he  _ was  _ marked by Buggy. He wriggled a little to get comfortable, whimpering as the knot shifted, then sighed in contentment. “Thanks, Buggy.”

The Alpha huffed. “For which part? Being awesome or being the awesome Captain Buggy?”

Shanks chuckled. “For not asking me any questions and just being the Alpha my Omega needed. So both of that, I guess?”

Buggy winked as they held each other in companionable silence through the knotting process before the Alpha slipped his flacate cock free. Out of instinct, Shanks’ hole clamped shut to keep the seed trapped. A finger teased the swollen pucker, pressing inside and squeezing out a thin trail of seed. Buggy scooped his spend and wiped it across Shanks' chest.

“Now you know you can always come to me now if you need to be put in your place. God knows you need  _ that  _ more often than people know.”

The Omega pouted. “I hope you haven’t been spreading lies like that around, Buggy! Also, I think I need to use the restroom, if you don’t mind.”

“As long as it’s not to clean my semen from your ass,” Buggy half-joked as he sliced through the ropes, rubbing Shanks’ arm soothingly as the Omega couldn’t do it himself. They kissed with the gentleness of two men with history, then with the vigor of an Alpha and Omega surrounded by the scent of sex.

Shanks rose from the bed, making sure to arch his back and raise his ass teasingly as he did. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep all the lube well in my ass so you can just slide into me later.”

One hand enclosed around his neck as another shoved two fingers into his cum slick hole. Shanks gasped, then moaned as he was finger fucked while held in place by the hand lightly squeezing his neck. Buggy stood a fine distance away, where he could watch what he did to Shanks. The Omega was hard  _ again _ .

“Insatiable Omega,” Buggy taunted with just the right amount of disgust in his voice. “I bet I can fit my hand in you right now. Just look at how wet you are right after a fuck.”

Two more fingers entered him, going straight for his prostate, and Shanks yelled. He was still loose and open after taking Buggy’s knot, and he was leaking at the possibility of being fucked and perhaps even  _ fisted _ . The cum inside his channel was sloshed about, making downright filthy sounds. Before either of them made it to the restroom, Shanks had climaxed two more times and Buggy had come down his throat once. 

Duties of an Alpha awaited him outside these walls, but for this moment? Shanks couldn’t wait for Buggy’s Alpha cock to pound his Omega ass again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope that didn't end up too OOC? Sub!Shanks for Buggy is definitely something I can visualise easily yohohoho
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this short, filthy thing! Now it's back to trying to write normal shuggy


End file.
